


Three's Company

by Nova_Raven



Series: Colby/Devyn/Corey 'Verse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: “So we were wondering…” Devyn looked at Corey, and took a deep breath at his nod before turning back to Colby.  “We were wondering if… you would like to play with us sometime.”





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware Corey and Devyn are no longer together, but for the purposes of this fic, they still are. It was started before they broke up and I didn't want to change the characters. 
> 
> It's fanfiction. We're all here to have fun anyways.

“No, too illegal and no way to get permits…” He sighed, closing down the window of option 5,023 on his computer. He sighed, swearing softly under his breath. He and Sam were trying so hard to do this the legal way after the incident in Florida. Colby knew they wouldn’t get out of it so easily a second time, but finding the kind of stuff that drew in their fan base legally was a lot harder. Colby had a newfound respect for Elton and all the mostly legal things he had organized for them for TFIL. He groaned, resigning himself to another afternoon of digging and emails. 

It seemed like a decent amount of time had passed when Colby was vaguely aware of the door opening behind him. He tossed out a “hey!” over his shoulder, seeing Corey walking into the room. “What’s up?”

Corey came up behind him, resting his forearms on Colby’s shoulders. “Whatcha doin’?” Corey asked casually, and it was almost too casual. The sort of casual that made Colby instantly suspicious. 

“Researching... “ Colby said uneasily. 

“That sounds boring,” Corey commented lightly, almost a smirk in his voice. 

Colby shrugged, leaning his head back to look Corey in the face where the other guy leaned over him. “It’s gotta happen. Trying to find a new spot for Sam and I to explore.” There was definitely mischief in Corey’s eyes, and Colby was just waiting for the ball to drop. 

“I can think of something I’d like to explore,” Corey smirked, his fingers dropping low enough to dance over Colby’s nipples. 

Colby’s gasp of surprise may have contained a slight whimper that shuddered out into a whine as Corey continued his ministrations. “Hey,” He breathed out unsteadily, “Dude, I need to… oh, not fair…” The tips of Corey’s fingers were brushing back and forth, back and forth over the sensitive skin.

“Do you want him to stop?” Colby inhaled in surprise as a female voice came from over his shoulder, and more delicate hand crept its way down his neck and across his throat. Devyn slid into his frame of view, a sultry confidence already across her face. She knew he couldn’t say no to her. 

He and Corey both knew.

“No Miss,” He whispered.

OOO

Colby wasn’t sure how to explain _ this _ , whatever _ this _ was. 

It had started off on a normal afternoon, Colby and Corey playing video games, while Devyn watched from the sideline. Colby mostly ignored the silent conversation Corey and Devyn seemed to be having. It was none of his business, and Corey’s distraction meant that Colby was totally kicking his ass. 

“Colby?” The timid tone in Devyn’s voice gave Colby some pause, and he glanced over at Devyn and Corey. Corey’s face also held some unfamiliar nervousness, despite him potentially being one of the jumpiest people Colby knew, and it was enough that Colby paused the game that he was _ so _ going to win. 

“What’s up?” Colby asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

“We uh…” Devyn was looking at Corey, trying to read something in his face, maybe asking for him to speak up. Corey’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head. A displeased look from Devyn clearly encouraged him to man up, and he sighed, pressing his face into his hands.

“Okay, so…” Corey started, not looking up at Colby, “Devyn and I have been talking… and uh…” 

Colby’s heart started to race. What the hell were these two trying to force out? Paranoia raised its head almost at the same time, wondering if this was some sort of prank. But it seemed too real for that. But he had been wrong before. “Guys, you’re starting to worry me,” He said cautiously. 

Devyn took a long look at her boyfriend stumbling over his words and sighed, clearly resigning herself to be the talker. “So, you know how you told us you were pansexual?” 

Colby nodded. He had recently come out to his closest friends about his sexuality, deciding that it was too stupid to be insecure about it. None of them had reacted badly, despite him having to explain what it was about five times to each roommate. He wasn’t sure where this was going now though. He fidgeted with his rings while he waited for Devyn to continue. 

“So we were wondering…” Devyn looked at Corey, and took a deep breath at his nod before turning back to Colby. “We were wondering if… you would like to play with us sometime.” 

Colby didn’t get it at first. “Play?” He asked, “Play what?”

Devyn looked at Corey again, before she stood up from the couch, walking over to Colby. Colby almost braced himself, not sure what she was planning on doing when she got over to him. She stopped just in front of where he sat, standing just close enough that Colby cast a look at Corey, half expecting his friend to punch him to getting too close to his girlfriend. But Corey just looked back at him, an oddly intense look in his eyes. But not a violent one, just… waiting. 

Devyn’s hand lifted with an odd mix of confidence and anxiety, moving slowly to brush over Colby’s cheek, gently scratching over his ear to settle in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Uh…” Now Colby was sure he was about to get punched. He looked at Corey, but the guy had settled back into the couch, just watching with that intense stare. “Devyn, what are you doing?” He laughed nervously.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, and Colby’s body reacted before his brain did, shuddering into the tension. Devyn smiled at his reaction, pulling slightly to angle his face towards hers. “Corey and I are both… interested in you,” Devyn said, and there was a new tone in her voice, a deeper, almost sultry one, and the look she was nailing him with was something intense, some of the nervousness having faded. 

“Interested as in…” Even as he asked Colby knew what they meant. He was just having issues comprehending the why. Why they would want to open up their relationship, to him of all people, and this new Devyn that he didn’t know how to handle, but who was doing interesting things to his body and mind. There was just this Dominant air to her, and while Colby had little experience with that particular dynamic, that was not to say he wasn’t interested. 

Parts of him were _ very _interested. 

But with Devyn and Corey?

“Is this… this isn’t a prank right?” Colby was still trying to figure out what was going on, still kind of chuckling nervously. “Because uh… if it is… good one guys, you’re getting me!”

Devyn’s grip tightened in his hair and a traitorous groan escaped his throat. Devyn’s face was way too close to his, close enough for Colby to feel her soft pleased exhale. “Does it seem like we’re pranking you?” Devyn asked quietly, and then she was kissing him. 

Colby didn’t kiss back at first, almost too shocked to respond. But a tug to his hair and and a hand on his chest got him with the program. Even as he kissed back there was no question who was leading the program. Devyn tilted his head the way she wanted it, pressing her mouth against his, sucking and biting on his lips. Colby whimpered out a noise, hand lifting to touch Devyn back but before he could, a large hand caught his. Colby drew back, immediately tensing when he realized it was Corey restraining him. He was momentarily terrified he had pushed his friend over the edge and he was about to get punched, but Devyn tightened her grip on his hair, angling his head back towards hers and gently stroking his cheek and down his throat before he could escape. “You’re okay,” she whispered, almost against his lips, “He’s just making sure you don’t break any rules.”

“Uh… rules?” Colby breathed, as his other arm was also drawn behind him and held crossed wrists with the first, Corey sitting behind him and straddling him. He wasn’t against this yet, just still vaguely concerned for his physical health. 

“See, we want to play a game with you, and this game has rules,” She explained, tracing her fingertips across his chest. Colby shuddered in a breath as she brushed over his nipples, and he felt more than heard her chuckle. “Sensitive, huh?” 

“What kind of rules?” Colby asked breathlessly, moaning softly as there was more attention paid to his chest. His dick, though temporarily crowed at Corey’s intervention, was very quickly getting with the program of being forced to take these sensations while held helpless by his friend, who he could feel pressing against his ass and rocking slightly. Colby found himself almost wishing that they weren’t wearing pants, because he knew how much better it might be. He wasn’t a stranger to same sex interactions, but he had never thought to seriously include Corey in his fantasies. 

He couldn’t pretend he was against this. Hell, he couldn’t pretend he didn’t very much want this. Couldn’t pretend the two of them hadn’t made their way into his fantasies, although he hadn’t quite managed to picture Devyn murmuring into his ear while she stroked his cock and Corey thrusted into him from behind...

His hips thrust involuntarily to match a low moan at the thought, and he could see Devyn smiling back at Corey. “Those are the kind of things we talk about if you want to play with us,” Devyn drew back so she could watch his face and Corey’s. 

Colby nodded, pressing himself back against Corey. Now that he knew they were down for this he just wanted Corey to get on with it. Corey’s grip on his arms tightened as he heard what sounded like a low growl behind him. Colby felt teeth in his shoulder as a hand tightly grasped his hip, drawing him back against his chest. Devyn smiled at Colby’s whine, but fixed Corey with a warning look behind him. “Let him go, Corey,” She said, in a tone that left no room for questions. Corey sighed, biting harder on Colby’s shoulder briefly before he drew back, releasing Colby’s arms and standing up. Colby met Devin’s eyes, confused at the abandonment. 

Devyn’s hand on Corey’s chin drew him to her, and she kissed him deeply. Colby watched, transfixed, as his hard dick begged for him to join them again, but a warning look from Devyn at his movement stilled him. He was not to question her orders. He seemed to have passed her test, as she drew back from the kiss to run a hand through his hair again, murmuring, “Good boy.” 

Colby was almost a little embarrassed at how badly he immediately wanted to hear those words again. He leaned into the hand stroking through his hair, moaning quietly. 

Devyn seemed pleased with his reaction. “We’ll check in with you later when you’ve had some time to think about this,” Devyn explained, still stroking through his hair. “And then we’ll discuss some rules.” 

She drew back, giving the hair at his nape one last scratch before she turned, pulling Corey from the room with her. It left Colby alone, with mussed up hair, a hard dick, and a lot to think about. 

OOO

Colby approached them the next time, having decided he was definitely interested in exploring whatever this might be. He caught them together in Corey’s room one afternoon, and after a few moments of standing outside the door with his heart in his throat, he knocked and held his breath. 

“Come in!” He heard Corey hollar. His heart jumped, but there was no backing out now, and he tentatively opened the door. 

He could sense the rise in tension as soon as Croey and Devyn recognized that it was him, and he paused in the entryway, not sure what to do. Devyn luckily seemed to notice his hesitancy, and petted the bed in front of her. “Come sit down,” She said with a smile. 

He walked towards the bed, still very much anxious, but still very onboard for this whole thing. As he got closer, he could see that Devyn and Corey seemed just as nervous as he did, and that gave him the last bit of confidence he needed to sit down in front of them. 

“So…” He started, “I’d like to talk about whatever this thing is, and what you two are offering, and kind of… why me, and where all this came from?”

Devyn looked at Corey before responding. “As you may have guessed,” She began, “We’ve kind of been exploring a bit of a dynamic recently.” 

And so they talked. Colby found out that the time he had pulled that fake cheating prank on Corey had gotten the gears in Devyn’s head turning, as she had thought about how she actually wouldn’t mind if it had been real and Corey had joined in. Given how badly Corey had reacted (and the near death experience Colby had), she hadn’t dared to bring it up. However, it turned out that the gears in Corey’s head had begun turning as well. 

“I had a bit of a gay panic,” Corey admitted, grinning wryly. “Because like, I was thinking that of all the guys I could have found in bed with Devyn, you were like, one I was kinda okay with? Because I kinda wanted to watch her uh…” Corey turned red, “Watch her suck your dick. And then that turned into me wanted to suck your dick and that was all kinds of confusing.” 

Thoughts had progressed from there, and Corey’s panic of potential homosexuality had almost reached a boiling point when Colby had come out to his friends. “That was the first time it was almost real to me that it could happen.” Corey explained. “Because of the pan thing, you might be interested in like, me, us.”

“You should have seen him that night,” Devyn giggled, cutting Corey off. “He was like, ‘I think I might be a little gay for Colby.’”

And so they talked about including him. They had already been playing with the power exchange element, and at first, had been afraid to add too much too fast. After some serious negotiation however, they had decided it was worth the risk.

Luckily, it had paid off.

They discussed some more, talking about hard limits, things they were okay with doing and things they weren’t. Devyn and Corey disclosed some of the ideas they’d had regarding him and Colby nodded, not against anything suggested. 

“I want to watch him fuck you,” She told Colby, a lusty glitter in her eyes. 

Colby felt a frisson of arousal dance its way down his spine and into his cock from the way she looked at him. Colby looked over to Corey to see the same look mirrored in his eyes. Colby was down. He was so down. He was no stranger to bottoming in general. He and Brennan had gone down that road a long time ago. But with Devyn and Corey, and this thick, syrupy power play that dripped between them, he knew it would be an entirely different experience. “That would be hot,” he agreed. 

“And uh…” Devyn blushed, but continued, “How do you feel about bondage?”

Colby laughed suddenly, as the memory of the morning after Devyn’s birthday occurred to him. “Was that what that whole thing was about? When you got “revenge” on me for your birthday?”

Corey started laughing as well, and Devyn turned redder, but smiled. “You did look really pretty all taped up and helpless like that…” And just like that, the memory took on a different, sexier tone. The way Devyn had been unable to fully look at him or talk to him while it had been happening, and the way she hid behind her hands as her eyes took in his bound form. Colby’s cock throbbed again, and he swallowed, grinning nervously and running a hand through his hair. 

“That would uh… I would be interested in trying that again…” Devyn’s face lit up, but she seemed to be trying to not seem too excited about it. “We’ll just have to take it slow.”

Corey and Devyn were nodding. “We can do that,” Devyn agreed. 

And he really had meant to take it slow. But the chemistry that worked between them sped the process along, and before too long Colby found himself on his knees, hands bound behind him, Devyn stroking his hair as Corey poured lube onto his fingers. 

“You’re going to have to take it slow,” Colby coached, “It’s an asshole, not a vagina.” He knew he could take a pounding if prepped correctly, but Corey wasn’t exactly lacking in the downstairs department and Colby was hopeful he would be good sore for days, not bad sore for days. Colby hissed in surprise as cold lube drizzled down over his hole, and he heard corresponding noises of pleasure from Devyn and Corey. 

“So pretty,” Devyn cooed, bringing his face up to hers to kiss him. Colby sighed against her lips, only jumping slightly when he felt two probing fingertips at his hole. Intense pressure of both fingers seeking entrance made him yell, and he broke off the kiss, turning to face Corey. 

“Fuck, one at a time!” He snapped, jerking forward to get some of the strain out of his rectum. 

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” Corey apologized quickly, and one finger retreated, a single probing pressure returning to his rim. A curious finger wiggled its way inside him, and he exhaled, trying to relax after his impromptu contraction.

Fuck, it had been too long since he had this…

“Better?” Corey asked, thrusting slowly with his one finger. 

“Mhmm…” Colby hummed, relishing in the push and pull of the finger inside of him. Corey had such nice hands, the pressure and friction slowly stroking a fire to life inside of him.

“Does that feel good, Princess?” Devyn crooned, twisting her hands in his hair and stroking down his chest to his nipples. Colby jerked in her grip at the sensation, moaning throatily at the name and endorphins that rushed through his system. 

“Yes, Miss…” They were trying scene names. Devyn had already been using “Miss” with Corey, and Colby had found that he also liked the way it felt in his mouth and on his tongue. Colby had initially balked at Devyn’s suggestion of “Princess” for him, but when she crooned it while Corey fucked his throat, or cried it out as Colby licked her clit until she came... he got on board pretty quickly. 

Colby groaned in protest when Corey withdrew his finger. "It's okay, Princess," Devyn promised, "He's just getting more lube, okay? So he can fuck that pretty hole all nice and open..." She pulled Colby into a kiss, pulling another moan from his lips with a practiced pinch and stroke to his nipple. Sure enough, Colby felt fresh lube run down his crack, feeling one finger instantly reinsert itself while another prodded at his rim. Colby whined into Devyn's mouth, hands flexing in the soft rope that held them. 

"Fuck, please..." Colby was ready, he needed more.

"Let him feel another one, Baby," Devyn instructed, and Colby felt the pressure at his rectum increase as Corey inched the second finger in. 

_Fuck_, but that burn was so good... Colby let out another broken moan, mouth falling open and breaking the kiss with Devyn as his body took the wider penetration. "Fuck, Sir..." Another title. One that made Colby's dick hard as hell, but one that he had threatened to pour crickets into Corey's bed at night over if he ever brought up in front of their friends. The last thing he needed was for Elton or Sam to know about that. 

"Fuck, you're just taking it," Corey murmured with amazement as his fingers sank all the way in. "God, that's so hot."

"He's such a pretty little slut, isn't he?" 

_Pretty little slut_? Colby cocked an eyebrow at Devyn. "Really?"

Devyn blushed, "What? You are." She pulled on his hair, twisting his head and Colby couldn't help that his eyes fell closed even as he let out a quiet laugh. 

"Yeah, but maybe we should- oh fuck, Corey!" Corey had crooked his fingers and brushed right over Colby's prostate. 

Devyn pinched his nipple hard and he yelped again. "What do you call him?" 

"Fuck, Sir, fuck," Coherent thought was hard at the moment. He had never been much good at policing his mouth once his prostate was brought into the equation. "Fuck, please do that again." 

One thing he was good at though, was begging. 

He really was a slut, wasn't he?

"Okay, okay..." Corey was doing the anal fingering equivalent of fumbling, blindly wiggling his fingers in Colby's rectum as he tried to find the spot again. "Uh... give me a moment..."

"Like, it's on the front wall, 'bout two or three inches up oh fuck that was really close, just a little higher, oh, oh, Cor- Sir!" Colby knew his words were little more than stream of consciousness but at least he managed to remember Corey's fuckin' title this time, even as his brain careened into a tailspin at direct, intentional pressure on his prostate. 

"There's my pretty Princess," Devyn murmured, "Such a good boy, taking it up the ass for us..." Colby whined, tucking his face into Devyn's shoulder, because what else was he supposed to do, really? Releasing his hair, Devyn moved both hands to his chest, stroking and pinching his nipples as Colby just tried to keep his knees under him. 

Fuck, he loved this. 

Pretty soon though, Colby started to need more, because as wonderful as two fingers were (and they were very wonderful right now) he knew how much better it might be if Corey kept going. "Sir, Sir..." Colby panted, "Miss, please, I need more, please, fuck!" His cock was painfully hard, and it was all getting very intense in his head. He knew better than to ask Devyn to let him cum though. That was one of the rules.

More though, he could ask for that.

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" He could hear the smile in Devyn's voice, and part of him wanted to roll his eyes. The other part very much didn't want to piss off the person in charge of whether or not he got to cum. 

"Miss, please," Was all the words Colby could find, crying out at a particularly brutal burst of pressure to his prostate. 

He needed more fingers. Or a dick in his ass. Or to cum. Or he was going to die. Simple as. 

"You think you can get another finger in there, Baby?" Devyn asked Corey sweetly. 

"I think his ass will take just about anything I give it," Corey replied, and Colby could hear the strain in his voice as well. Corey had to be hard. Had to be. Fuck... Colby groaned at the thought of Corey's cock. He's felt it in his mouth and he wanted it nowhere else but in his ass right now. 

Please. 

"I think if he can get one more finger in there then he might be able to fuck you," Devyn pulled Colby's head up so that he was forced to look at her. "Do you want him to fuck you, Princess?"

"Please?" Colby had meant for there to be sass, he really had, but what came out was probably the most pathetic sound he had ever made. He saw the affect it had on Devyn though, as she groaned, pulling him in for another heavy kiss. Her teeth bit into his lips, tongue pushing into his mouth to take what she needed from him. Colby melted into the kiss. He loved it when she kissed him like this. Some sort of communication must have passed between Corey and Devyn, as Colby felt another finger pressing at his hole. 

He broke the kiss to beg desperately, "Fuck, Sir, please, please, fuck, I need it, please!"

"So desperate," Devyn murmured, and she and Corey had to have been communicating, because Devyn's warm hand wrapped lightly around his dick at the exact same time Corey pushed another finger in. 

"Oh fuck!" His legs were trembling violently, and it was only Corey pulling him against his chest in that moment that kept Colby from hitting the ground. "Miss, Miss, fuck, mmph..." Devyn pushed two fingers from her other hand into his mouth. _Fuck..._ He sucked on her fingers, trying to express just how gone he was in that moment, three fingers deep in his ass, thrusting and routinely hitting his prostate, a hand wrapped around his dick and stroking, but too lightly for him to actually get off with it.

He was going to die. 

"You're not allowed to cum yet," Devyn warned him, before she leaned in to mouth at his nipples while Corey's free hand wrapped around his throat.

Colby sobbed, doing as he was told and taking it. 

Everything kind of went away for a little bit. Everything was so much, he was so full, so sensitive, so, so much and there was nothing he could do about it. His hands struggled against the cuffs earnestly, but they weren't giving, which in of itself was a whole additional level of wonderful and frustrating. He had been reduced to whimpers, whines, cries of desperation and the few words that came out as he begged. For what, he wasn't even sure anymore. For all of this to stop, for all of this to never stop. 

Colby's trance was broken as Devyn pulled her fingers from his mouth, wet fingers redirecting his gaze to look at her. "Fuck, you look beautiful like this, Princess..." She breathed.

"Please..." Was the only word that Colby could muster.

"You've been so, so good," Devyn crooned, "Both of you. I'm so proud of you."

Despite his desperation, Devyn's words still managed to warm his chest, pleasing the submissive inside of him. "Thank you..." He whispered, "Miss..."

Devyn's fingers danced to his chin, eyeing him gently. "Do you want Corey to fuck you now?" 

"Please!" He would be embarrassed about that later, but right now he just needed a cock inside him, splitting him open in the best of ways and filling that aching, throbbing void inside of him. 

"You ready to fuck him, Baby?" Devyn directed the question at Corey.

"Yes Miss..." Lust soaked every word as Corey answered. 

"Good boys, I'm so proud of you both," Devyn released Colby's dick. Colby groaned in protest, but her hand came up to fist in his hair again. "Down, Princess." And his upper body was pulled down, his chest resting against a pillow, ass still up in the air. Devyn pulled her skirt up, and Colby could see for the first time that this session had affecting her as well. "Princess, you're going to use that pretty mouth of yours to get me off. Baby, you can fuck him, but neither of you can cum until I do." 

Colby nodded, not even going to question any course of action that would let him cum. Devyn positioned herself in front of him and he dove in, immediately moving into the long, stroking licks that he knew she loved. She answered with a moan, pressing her fingers into his hair, pushing his face into her. He felt Corey pull his fingers from his ass. It left him feeling uncomfortably empty for a moment, before there was something much larger pressing as his rim. 

Colby had to pause for a moment, slowing his licks to just process the cock pressing into his ass. He was plenty open, this wouldn't be painful, it was just... bigger. He whined, even as Devyn's fingers tightened in his hair. "Look at you, Princess, you're just taking his cock, how does that feel? How do you feel, your Sir's cock splitting you open... God, you're both so fucking pretty..."

Corey was trying to be slow, Colby could tell, but he wanted Corey to go so much faster, wanted Corey to hurry the fuck up and fuck him already. "Sir, Sir, please... I can... fuck me, please!" His words may have been muffled against Devyn's folds, but Corey seemed to get the message. 

The first real thrust sent his brain rattling in his skull. "Fuck, yes!" He dove into eating Devyn out with new fervor, because he was not going to last long with the delicious way Corey's cock filled him, rubbing against all his internal bits, pushing and pulling and...

Colby was startled into a loud cry when he arched his back a little bit and Corey's cock dragged across his already sensitive prostate. His pleas were muffled against Devyn's skin, but Corey seemed to get the message. 

_Yes. Please. That. _ _More._

Luckily, Colby had gotten damn good at getting Devyn off. "Good boy, good Princess, such a good... oh fuck!" When Devyn came, it was with her whole body, thighs tightening around Colby's upper body, "Good Princess, good boy, holy shit..." Colby let out a loud whine Corey's thrusts got harder, really pounding into him now. Corey had been holding back, knowing that they weren't allowed to cum yet, but now that Devyn had cum Corey dove into him with new fervor, hips pounding with bruising force into Colby. 

Cries were punched out of Colby with every one of the thrusts, and he felt Devyn reach under him to grab his cock in a stronger grip, one that would actually allow him to get off. "Oh fuck, Miss, Miss!" 

Devyn twisted his head towards her using his hair. "Cum for me, Princess," Her voice was a little uneven, lust still painted all over her face. "Cum for me." And he had been on edge for so long that that was all it took to sent him over. His orgasm hit him over the head like a club. He probably screamed, his whole body convulsing violently as all the tension, all the energy, all the build up drained out of him with his orgasm. He heard Corey swear loudly, and then felt his thrusts lose their rhythm as he followed Colby over the edge. 

All the energy he had had was gone, and Colby lost all tension in his body after the post orgasmic convulsions had stopped. He winced as Corey pulled out of the ass he was suddenly _very _aware of, barely aware as Devyn undid the binding around his wrists. He was corralled by Devyn and Corey to the top of the bed, his head tucked into Devyn's chest as Corey wrapped his arm around both of them. All the while Devyn cooed sweet little nothings into his ears, telling him how well he did, how pretty he was, how proud she was of both of them... 

When his thoughts felt a little more like thought and not like wet sand slipping through his fingers, Colby lifted his head to look at Devyn. "You doing okay there, Princess?" He didn't miss the quiet anxiety in her voice. 

He nodded, deciding that lifting his head was entirely too much work and dropping it back onto her chest. "We should do that, like... all the time," he whispered. "Holy fuck, that was awesome." 

Devyn giggled, relieved, and Corey laughed behind him. "I am _so_ into that," Corey confirmed. "Dude, you taking my dick? Hot as hell." 

"You've got a nice dick," Colby commented, "You can fuck me any time you want." They laughed again. Colby snuggled into the cuddle puddle he had found himself in. Movement could come later. Right now, everything was pleasantly sore and he had no incentive to go anywhere. 

OOO

_...“Do you want him to stop?”_

_"No Miss," He whispered ._

He gasped softly at the tighter grip to his throat. 

She smiled softly. “Good boy.” She drew back. “On your feet, princess, and lose the shirt." He was quick to comply, just then seeing what Devyn was carrying. Devyn held some sort of chain in her hair. On either end, Colby could see... 

"Are those nipple clamps?" 

Devyn grinned nervously, "Thought you might like them." 

Colby looked at the two of them, and they both were looking at him with undisguised lust. He remembered the play session before this, and felt a salacious grin tug at his lips. "Hey, I'm down for whatever. Let's try it."

Corey moved behind him, trapping his arms as Devyn approached with the clamps. Colby groaned, already getting hard at the rough treatment and the looks they were both sending him. He groaned as Devyn pinched his nipples a few times. "So good for us Princess, so good." 

The first clamp was just that side of painful, and Colby whimpered at it closed on his sensitive skin. Devyn sent him a concerned look but Colby shook his head. "It's good, I like it..." A smile twisted back up onto her face, and she gleefully attached the other one. Colby groaned at the dual intensity on his chest, eyes closing as he tried to process the sensation. 

He wasn't expecting Devyn to pull on it. "Oh fuck, Miss," He breathed, eyes snapping open again to take in the look on her face. 

Her face was red, but she seemed pleased. "How do you feel about handcuffs and a blindfold?" 

Colby looked between the two of them, before smiling.

He liked where this was going. 

"Let's do it."   


**Author's Note:**

> Here I am battling writer's block on We'll Be Okay by writing BDSM smut. Chapter 16 is being a butt. 
> 
> So here's some lighter stuff just for fun.
> 
> Videos Mentioned:  
Colby being taped up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFx6PRbpWho  
Devyn Prank Cheating on Corey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_zupionME8&t=519s 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
